


[翔润]驯养

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 中込太（木更津猫眼）X合田武志（宠物情人）现在看也是有点烂，好轻率啊但……我坚持他俩很适合拉郎配！因此还是放上来吧而且是第一次写的连载呢，模仿电视剧搞出了倒带也还蛮自豪的（喂2016.05.28
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]驯养

这本只是个普通的早春夜晚。  
而中込太却在这个普通的夜晚再一次失恋了。  
于是现在，他避开了那群好友，一个人坐在陌生的酒吧里表情沉痛地喝着闷酒。  
自喜欢上茂子以来他几乎每隔几个星期就要失那么一次恋，久而久之也已经习惯——毕竟茂子换男友的速度甚至超过美礼老师班上那些原宿系不良少女，要是每次都要悲痛一把，那未免也太伤身伤心了。  
况且一看就没有动真心的样子。  
可这次不一样了。中込太看着茂子左手中指上闪闪发光的戒指和她脸上傻兮兮的笑容想。  
对方是东京东都新闻社国际部的精英，不要说汽车了，房子说不定都有好几栋呢。  
茂子到底是怎么认识这样的人物的。  
自己大概是一点胜算也没有了。  
中込太从没有把茂子的男友们放在眼里，也根本不在乎她到底交过多少个男友，别人怎么看茂子都没有关系。小渊他们总说茂子笨，可他一点也没觉得，即使茂子真的是笨蛋，自己也能让她变得聪明起来。  
毕竟他这么喜欢茂子嘛。  
可是……  
他拿起酒杯又喝了一大口，冰凉的啤酒唰地一下涌进胸腔，后脑勺和食道都被冰得疼了起来。

“那个莲实什么的……到底为什么要跑到木更津来旅行啊……”  
一个人喝闷酒，不注意便稍微喝过了头。中込太步履有些蹒跚，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地，一点一点往出租屋的方向走。  
毕竟是大学生了，不能总赖在家里。这学期初他租下了一间单间，位置有些偏远，价格却足够便宜。虽然增加了一笔不小的开支，现在来看也确实是一个明智的抉择。  
要是带着这样的一身酒气回家，肯定要被念叨半天吧。  
租金便宜的后果就是基础设施太差，通往住处的小路路灯昏暗闪烁不停，今夜又无月，醉醺醺的中込太根本看不清道路，只好扶着墙壁慢慢往前挪。  
在快到大门口的地方他一下踢到了什么，在下意识地说了对不起后才发觉那触感太硬，似乎是个纸箱。  
什么啊，大型垃圾么，放的地方也太碍事了。  
还是被人遗弃了的小猫小狗？  
中込太蹲了下来，借着昏暗的路灯打量起这只纸箱。纸箱纸箱不算太大，但也不小，大概是用来装家电之类的东西，上面没被封口，留了条缝，从外面看进去里面黑漆漆的，看不清楚到底装了什么。  
但仔细听去，竟似乎能听见呼吸的声音。  
果然是被遗弃的小动物么？  
早春的半夜还是挺冷的，让小动物呆在这儿，似乎不太好吧。  
他挠了挠鼻子，伸手掀开了半掩着纸箱盖。  
入眼是一双亮晶晶的眼睛。  
人的眼睛。  
诶？  
中込太合上了箱子。  
已经醉成这样了么？他皱起眉。怎么也不可能是个人吧。  
“那个……”  
可还没等他想明白，纸箱却自己说话了。  
中込太喉头滚动了一下，慢慢转头看向那只奇怪的纸箱。  
纸箱沉默了一会儿，然后箱盖被从里顶开了。一双纤细的、带着斑斑血迹的手缓缓从里伸了出来。  
还是双即使在夜里也白得晃眼的手。  
诶诶诶诶诶？？？？？？？？  
中込太迅速向后倒退了几步，先前的醉意一扫而空。  
贞子？！啊不对那是井……那，那，纸箱子？！  
头脑里闪过无数遍赶快离开的念头，可手脚却全然不听使唤，甚至连视线都没办法从纸箱上挪开，他惊恐地站在原地，看着纸箱里慢慢钻出了个人来。  
那人顶着一头杂乱的头发，满脸灰尘，身上的衣服破了好几处，从破口露出的伤处正往外渗着血。全身上下没一处干净的地方，看起来狼狈极了。  
“那个。”他迈出纸箱，想向对面依旧呆立着中込太走去，不想脚一软，又重新摔了在地上。中込太看他摔倒，下意识地想上前搀扶，手还没伸出去，就被他拽住了衣角。  
纸箱里钻出来的男孩子抬起了头，中込太这才看清他的脸。  
什么啊，这么年轻，看起来比自己还要小上两岁。  
“那个，”男孩又说话了，他的嗓子有些沙哑，“能收留我一晚么？”

***

花了一点时间煮好了一碗白粥，中込太把餐盘端到了少年的面前——他已经趁中込太煮粥的时候给自己简单清洗包扎了一下，勉强露出了本来的面貌。  
是个清瘦漂亮的少年。  
他谢过中込太，伸手端过碗，不管不顾地舀起一勺白粥往嘴里送。  
一副饿极了的样子，连烫都不顾了。  
“啊——活过来了，不过难吃。”他龇牙咧嘴地喝完粥，把碗放到了一边，无视了中込太一时复杂起来的表情，转过头露出了一个灿烂过头的笑容，“可还是谢谢你，你真是个大好人。”  
……好人什么的。  
中込太被这样笑容闪红了脸，分明上一秒还在为这人说自己做的粥难吃而有些生气来着，人喝醉了之后，身体反应果然会变得很奇怪。他轻咳一声皱了皱眉，皱出了一张严肃的脸：“你，究竟怎么回事？”  
“你说这些么？”少年指了指自己脸上已经贴上了纱布的伤口，“是这样的，我离家出走，然后在一间旅馆里白吃白住，本以为是遇上了好人，没想到那家店的老板娘却让我肉偿。肉偿什么的果然还是不行啊，所以我就溜走了，再然后嘛，就被发现，然后被追杀啦。”  
“追杀？！”  
“对啊，追杀我的人可厉害了，”他瘪着嘴补充，“所以，好人，你能再收留我一段时间么？”  
哈？？？？  
中込太尚没有从那通奇妙故事里回过神来，就又被少年的无理要求搞得措手不及。本来是出于好心想帮一帮这个看起来和比自己小上一些的人，却没想到竟遇上了个无赖。  
“这不可能。”  
“诶——拜托啦，我实在是无家可归，你不是正好一个人住嘛。”  
这是什么歪理，难不成我一个人住是为了等着有一天让你住下来么？  
中込太觉得额角突突地跳，语气也一下子差了起来：“我又不认识你，收留你一晚已经够意思了。再说，我只会和亲人恋人或者宠物一起住，别的人是没可能的。”  
“那你就把我当做宠物好了。”  
“哈？！”  
“还是说你更愿意让我当恋人？无论哪个都可以，随你开心。借我住一段时间吧。等伤好了我会去想办法分担一部分房租的，总之拜托了！”  
少年双手合十正坐在中込太面前，脸上是一副诚恳到不行的表情。  
中込太看着他水汪汪亮晶晶的眼睛，只觉得刚刚喝下的啤酒在胃里翻滚，酒精流进血液，慢慢涌上了头顶。 

果然还是因为喝醉了吧。  
他在晨光中看着睡在一旁的单薄少年想。  
昨晚自己到底为什么会答应让他暂时住下来呢，明明连名字都还不知道。  
沉睡中的少年翻了个身，将脸埋进被褥中，避开了从窗帘缝隙中射进来的那一小块阳光。原先的衣服破了不好再穿，中込太给了他一件自己的旧衣服先应付着。这衣服显然是太大了些，睡觉时不安分的动作使少年的腰腹部全然袒露了出来。  
这也瘦得过分了。  
中込太看着他根根分明的肋骨和细得惊人的腰想。  
毫无缘由地，他已经在内心将这个才认识一晚不到的少年判定为一个好人，现在竟然都已自顾自地开始操心他的健康问题。  
究竟是什么让自己放下了警惕心呢。  
难不成是因为他实在太瘦，看起来一点杀伤力都没有？  
中込太盯着少年沉思了片刻，默默决定今晚要多带一些饭菜回来。他看了眼今天的课程安排，拎起包离开了房间。

“你回来啦——”  
中込太刚打开房门还没有站稳，就被迎面扑来的少年抱了个满怀。少年看起来是彻底清洗过了，一头杂乱的头发蓬松又清爽，此时正在自己的脖颈旁蹭来蹭去。  
还挺好闻的嘛，自家的香波的味道。  
——不对。  
“你干什么？！”中込太反应过来，一把推开了少年。他的脸又红了，这次可再不能怪罪到啤酒的身上了。  
“欢迎你回来啊，”少年理所当然，“主人❤~”  
“……主人？！”  
“我是你的宠物嘛，昨晚说好的。”  
“你还当真了啊？人怎么能当宠物。”中込太觉得自己完全跟不上眼前这人的思路，他甚至头一次产生了自己那帮朋友是正常人的错觉。  
“诶，可是你不是说你只会和亲人恋人和宠物住在一起么？还是说你想让我当你的恋人？”  
少年带着玩味的表情再次凑近，结果被中込太顶住脑袋重新按了回去。  
“你就当宠物好了。”  
“是，主人❤~”  
“不要叫我主人……”他一阵脱力，松开了手里的力道向下握住了少年瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，“说起来我们还没有交换名字，我叫中込太，你叫我大名也好，叫我斑比也好，总之不要叫我主人。”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是。”  
“那好吧。”他微微低下了头，看起来还有些委屈。  
看他那副不知真假的沮丧模样，中込太感到了一丝愧疚，他举起了手，有些迟疑地重新放上面前人毛茸茸的头顶：“那你呢，你叫什么名字。”  
“主、斑比你给我起一个吧。”他一下抬起头，瞬间恢复了精神。  
“诶……”  
“拜托了。”  
又来了，那样水汪汪亮晶晶的眼神，就是它迷惑了自己！  
可此时中込太尚未修炼出抵御的办法，坚持了两秒之后，再次投降了。  
中込太从没养过宠物植物，全无命名活物的经验，又是个十足的野球少年，更是想不出什么好听旖旎寓意深远的名字，现在面对着一个和自己差不多大的少年，根本不知道该从何取起。他在少年期待的目光下硬着头皮四处乱看，试图从自己乱七八糟的房间里找出点什么灵感。可惜出租屋内物品虽多且杂，但完全没有给中込太带来什么合适的主意。  
啊啊，实在想不出来的话，干脆叫达也算了。  
正当他准备放弃自我的时候，前一任物主留在墙上的海报撞入他的视线。  
海报上的人是八十年代风靡一时的少女偶像菊池桃子，中込太看了两眼，灵光一闪。  
“你就叫Momoko，啊不是，Momo好了。”  
“Momo么……”少年重复了一遍，“好啊，Momo。”  
“诶，你没意见？”原本还以为少年会嫌弃这个名字太女气，没想到这么顺利就接受了。  
“恩，很喜欢哦。”Momo笑着说，他指了指自己，“Momo。”然后又指了指中込太，“斑比。”  
中込太看着他，也笑了起来，他今天里第三次将手按上了面前少年的脑袋：“恩，Momo，以后请多指教了。”

***

中込太是一个十分正直的青年，虽说时常会和他那群思路清奇的朋友做一些游走在法律边缘的事情，但就其本质来说，还是非常正直的。  
用小渊的话说，斑比有些过于沉重了。  
一个正直沉重的好青年当然不可能接受让一个人来给自己当宠物。在中込太心中，Momo不过是自己好心捡来的一个室友。虽说找室友一事本在他的计划之外，但现在既然有一个人愿意来为他分担一部分房租，他也没有理由拒绝。  
但Momo并不这么想。他可是在非常严肃认真地扮演着宠物这一角色的。  
这是将Momo捡回来的第三天，中込太站在自家房门前，踟蹰了许久。  
终于做好了万全的心理准备，他深深吸了一口气，打开了房门。  
“你回来啦——！”一道黑影闪电似的扑入他的怀里。  
中込太被冲击力一举扑到了墙上，他皱着眉头有些脱力地阖上了眼：“你真的没必要这样。”  
怎么这么入戏啊，难不成他原来是舞台剧演员么。  
“因为Momo是宠物嘛，当然要欢迎主人回家。啊，咖喱，今晚吃咖喱啊~”  
中込太抹了把脸，再次了放弃和这人争论这一话题。

“难吃。”Momo舔掉了嘴边的咖喱放下了盘子，“原来方便咖喱竟然也可以做出这种味道。”  
中込太鼓起了脸颊。  
除去回家就会遭受的飞扑攻击之外，他的这位室友（中込太坚持）对他厨艺毫不留情的批判羞辱，也成了每天中込太必须忍受的挑战。  
在捡回Momo之前，他基本靠外卖和去小老板的店里蹭饭解决伙食。可现在家里多了个来路不明还受着伤的少年，而中込太又尚未想好该如何和自己那帮朋友介绍，也只好为难自己，在家开火了。他对自己的厨艺多少有点自觉，因此也没有什么底气为自己争辩。可每天费时费力做的饭菜都要被人说上一遍难吃，还是挺令人挫败的。  
难吃是没错，毕竟他自己也吃了，可，可就不能换一种委婉的方式讲出来么？  
生闷气的感觉不好受，中込太决定发出反击。  
“那明天起你来做饭好了。”  
“不要。宠物是不会做饭的。”他说着，舔了舔勺子。  
中込太差点给气出个好歹。

次日キャッツ又有一场比赛，中込太翘掉了下午的课，背上球棒一颠一颠地跑去和他那群朋友碰头。  
“最近不怎么容易见到你啊，找到了新的女朋友？”比赛间隙，小哥冲着中込太打趣。  
“说什么呢，只是最近课比较多罢了。”中込太白了他一眼。可不知为何，他有些心虚。  
这次他们依旧没有听从猫田的要求给对面放水，再一次将京极堂打得落花流水。看着猫田被气急败坏的山口前辈举着钉鞋追着满场跑，棒球队员们很高兴，一致决定用挣来的钱去别的店里吃顿好的。  
“诶？！是嫌弃我家的饭菜不够好么？！”小老板的抗议被淹没在了大家的欢呼声中。  
年轻人一旦高兴起来，就再也不会有什么时间概念了，何况这本来就是一群能玩能闹的人，等回过神来，已经临近半夜了。  
小老板被他老婆的一通电话训了个清醒，一边道歉一边迅速撤离。小渊和小哥兴头正盛，拉上中込太和小内便准备往换一家继续。  
“啊，那个，我就不去了。”中込太连看了三次时钟，终于还是将拒绝说出了口，“明天还有课，我得先回去了。”  
小渊挑起了眉毛：“你周五不是向来没课么？”  
“那、那是我一直逃了，明天上午第一节有测试，实在是逃不掉，对不起。”  
小渊的眉毛挑得更高了，一脸十万分的不相信：“真的？”  
“真的真的。”  
“我说你，该不是真的有女朋友了吧？没见你这么用功过啊。”  
“说什么呢。”中込太露出了不怎么开心的表情，“先走了，有事联络。”

最近木更津天气不好，一直多云，今夜也无月，天空黑漆漆的。  
和之前那个捡到Momo的夜晚还有些相似。  
寒风吹过，中込太拢紧了外套，心里不禁有些懊恼。  
自己到底在着急些什么劲啊，他一个半大不小的人，难道还能在家里将自己弄伤弄病了不成？  
真是麻烦啊。  
中込太一边想一边加快了脚步。  
那晚就不该扶着墙走，不扶着墙也就不会提到那个纸箱了。  
……或者换一边墙扶。

不想打开门之后又被熟悉的头槌撞了满怀。  
“你还没睡么？”看着他这么精神的样子，中込太一时不知该做出些什么反应为好。他一边懊恼自己那些担心果然是无用的，一边竟然又有些高兴。  
“当然没有，斑比没回来，我怎么能睡觉呢，如果连这个时间点都熬不住的话……你当我小孩子不成？”  
“……都说了没必要这样啦……”中込太挠了挠脸，微微别过了头，“你吃过东西了没？”话刚说完，他就看到矮桌上放着的一盘吃剩的蛋炒饭，上面还有些热气，看起来刚烧好不久。  
“你做的？”他走上前去夹起一点尝了尝，然后一双眼睛亮了起来。  
他慢慢挪到窝在地上的Momo身边，脸上带着一点小心翼翼的讨好：“那个，Momo啊。”  
“唔？”  
“以后……你能多做几次饭么？”  
Momo翻了个身侧躺在了地板上，脸上带着一种天真无辜到有些刻意的表情：“为什么？”  
“因为很好吃嘛……”  
“可是做饭很麻烦啊。再说了，我是宠物嘛。”  
“我可没有把你当成宠物啊。”  
“你收留我之前不就已经说明了么？”他坐了起来，盘着腿左摇右摆，“许下的约定可不能随便更改，斑比是个好人，我可不能令你食言啊。”  
他看着中込太一下子变得失落的表情，忍了半天，还是转过头去笑了出来。

***

又过了几日，Momo的伤好得差不多了，他本就是个闲不住的性格，立刻在难吃的晚饭后宣布自己即将出门找工作。  
“不过你能先给我点车费么，我得去一趟舞蹈教室。”  
“你是跳舞的？”  
“恩，现代舞。”  
“诶，好厉害……”中込太鼓着一嘴饭菜抬头看着他，这还是他第一次听到关于Momo的其他信息。现在仔细一想，他对Momo这人几乎一无所知。除去这个自己一时兴起起的宠物的名字，他对斑比的了解就仅剩那段小说似的追杀经历了。  
有些不公平啊。中込太气闷地想。  
“Momo！”  
“有！”中込太突然提高了嗓音叫了一声，将那个正在捣着碗里剩下米饭的人吓了一跳，他下意识地坐直了身子。  
“姓名？”  
“……哈？”  
“姓名？？？”  
“……Momo。”  
“性别！”  
“喂！”  
“咳，年龄？”  
“19岁。”  
原来只比自己小一岁。  
得益于蓬松的发型和两颊鼓鼓的婴儿肥，Momo看起来比实际年龄还要小上一些。中込太一直以为他只有十七八岁，将他当个孩子来看，现在倒有些惊讶了。  
他抿了抿嘴巴，继续提问。  
“身高？”  
“169公分。”  
“哟，你比我还矮两厘米啊。”  
Momo冲他翻了个白眼：“可我比你年轻，我还能再长。”  
中込太投以轻蔑的一瞥。  
等到后面的问题开始涉及到家庭和过往经历的时候，Momo就再也不配合了。这反而勾起中込太强烈的好奇心，他甚至违背自己的原则动用了主人的权利。  
可无论中込太怎样询问，Momo都不再开口。  
实在被问烦了，Momo一个人抱着毯子缩到角落去团成一团，无论中込太怎么招呼，都不愿再搭理他。  
中込太只得放弃了完成“Momo简历”的念头。  
不过好歹知道了他的身高和年龄，也不算一无所获吧。

自打Momo出门打工，中込太已经连续好几天没有在打开家门后受到那项过于热烈的欢迎仪式了。  
这段日子，Momo甚至比他要回家得更晚。  
再一次走进空荡的单间，中込太有些失落地摸了摸鼻子。  
分明之前还嫌烦来着……  
他环顾了一下四周，拎起包，向好久没光顾的野球狂之诗走去。

“欢迎光——什么啊，是斑比啊。”小老板的老婆抱着孩子，朝吧台那儿示意了一下，“要找人的话，正好他们都在哦。”  
其实不用说也能知道这群人在哪儿，这家店里根本就没几个人嘛。  
小渊他们没想到中込太今天回来，见到人都有些惊喜。他们自之前那次庆功宴之后就再没聚过，大家的情绪都很高涨，七嘴八舌聒噪地闲聊起来。  
“我说斑比啊，你真的不打算换一个目标么？毕竟茂子她都……”小哥和小老板从不在这个问题上面放过他，中込太被逼得窘迫又酸涩，椅子一转，背过身子不想再看他们。  
结果竟然看到了个熟悉的背影。  
中込太瞪大了眼睛。  
真的假的，不会这么巧吧。  
大概是他的视线过于炙热，那人放下手里的东西，也转过了身。  
“啊……”是真的。  
Momo看着一脸惊讶的中込太，笑眯眯地打了声招呼。  
“哟，斑·比~”

“诶？表弟？！”  
中込太拉着Momo站在一群人中间，硬着头皮接受了来自众人含义各异的目光。他不是个善说谎的人，可偏偏身边这位能言善辩的又是一副事不关己的无所谓模样，情急之下只得随口编了个最常见的理由来解释他们之间的关系。  
“我怎么没听说你还有个表弟？”小渊一脸怀疑。  
“是真的，我拿这种事情骗你干嘛。”  
“嗯……也对。所以你这几天总不见人，是因为这个？真是的，我还以为你失恋受打击太大生无可恋了呢。”  
“你说什么呢，我才没有……”  
中込太立刻感受到了一道来自右边的充满戏谑和好奇的视线，他头皮一麻，伸手拽过Momo将他推到身前。“咳，别说这个了，给大家介绍一下，这位，我的表弟，名字叫做……”  
“大家叫我Momo就好啦，常听表哥提起你们，请多关照。”  
他瞥了中込太一眼，把表哥两个字说得特别用力。  
“Momo啊，这名字还挺奇怪的。”  
“小哥你没有资格说别人。”  
“都说了我是有名字的，是你们记不得了吧？！”

“所以你找到的打工是这个？”  
“对啊，有什么问题么？斑比也没有和我说不能来这里打工吧？”Momo裹着一条大围巾走在中込太旁边，转过头凑了上来，“不过斑比原来失恋了啊，所以捡到我的那天才会一股酒臭？”他用手肘捅了捅中込太的腰，笑得非常玩味。  
中込太觉得自己真的拿身旁这人一点办法也没有，他总是能够特别精准地抓住别人的弱点痛处，将对方堵得无话可说。却又把整个自己伪装藏好，那层外壳光滑严密，没有缝隙又抓不住，叫人无处下手。  
中込太根本看不懂他在想些什么。  
表面上一副天真可爱的样子，其实却狡猾得很。  
关于茂子的问题今天已经被调笑了很多次了，中込太先前一直压抑着的不愉快终于发泄了出来，他一把推开凑在身边的Momo加快了脚步向前走去。  
他不顾Momo的叫喊，步伐越来越快，到最后已经飞奔了起来。

等回过神来，中込太发觉自己已经跑到了和友人们常聚的大桥下面。  
刚才跑得太猛太急，脑袋被风吹得刺痛，胸口也像堵了什么一样突突地发胀，中込太解下缠在脖子上的围巾扔在地上，撑住膝盖大口大口喘起气来。  
开什么玩笑，他当然不会开心，喜欢了这么多年，怎么可能说放下就放下。  
中込太大口大口地喘着粗气，用力到喉咙酸涩，呼出了颤音。他慢慢坐到了地上，将脑袋紧紧埋在臂弯中，拼命想要将自己已经开始颤抖的呼吸声压在怀里。  
早春的夜晚特别安静，除了奔腾的流水声和一两声野猫的叫唤声之外，什么动静都没有。  
他坐在原地一动不动，直到身后传来急促的喘息，有运动鞋踩在草地上的沙沙声传来。  
中込太依旧埋着脑袋不肯抬起头，来人也没有说话，只是慢慢走到他身边坐了下来。  
河水在他们面前淙淙流过，风带来水汽，将他依旧埋在怀里的脸颊都沾湿了。  
不知道坐了多久，中込太连屁股都麻了，他终于冷静下来将脑袋从手臂上抬起来，向后一倒，仰面躺在草坪上。  
他身边的人也随着他的动作躺了下来，还悉悉索索地蹭到了他的旁边，用脑袋顶了顶他的肩膀。  
“干嘛？”他没好气的问，喉咙里带着一丝嘶哑和颤抖。  
“摸摸我的头吧。”  
“哈？”  
“不开心的话，就摸摸我吧。”Momo蹭了蹭他，“这样就会开心一点。”  
“我可不想看见斑比伤心的样子。”  
中込太转头看向Momo，眼睛里还留着没完全褪去的水光。他看了一阵Momo黑漆漆的眼睛，将手放上了他的头顶，揉了揉。  
然后一把把他推开了。  
“谁要摸啊。”他皱了皱鼻子，用袖子胡乱抹了把脸，转过脸避过Momo的目光，站起身往家的方向跑。  
“好疼啊……”Momo捂着被推疼的脑袋坐了起来，他看着中込太奔跑的背影露出了一个微笑，“还真是害羞啊。”

***

自Momo在小老板的店里打工以来，野球狂之诗的人气竟然旺了起来，小老板呆在店里的时间增加了一倍，都没时间和他们出门厮混。中込太和小渊坐在吧台上看着店里从未出过的盛况，彼此交换了一个内涵丰富的眼神。  
“这都是哪儿来的人，怎么觉得里面有一大半我都没在我们这儿没见过。”  
“额，他们好像都是来看Momo的。”  
“呜哇，还真是可怕呢，现在的小姑娘们。”  
中込太夹起一颗花生米扔进嘴里，瞥了一眼正被一群年轻女性围在中间的Momo，略带不满的啧了一声。  
“女人真可怕。”  
“你吃醋么？”小渊一脸揶揄。  
“才没有。只是有点好奇，她们都喜欢他哪儿。”  
“嗯……脸吧？”  
“也还好吧？你不也长得不错么。”  
“那性格？这家伙性格很好的样子。”  
中込太听了他的话，手抖了一下，扔上天的花生米都不接了，一副见了鬼的样子转过脸来：“性格好？你说这家伙？”  
“他性格不好么？”  
“烂透了。”  
“诶，不会吧？”小渊十分浮夸地惊讶出声，他伸手招来了好不容易休息下来的小老板，两人一脸兴奋地凑了上来。  
中込太被他们剧烈的反应弄得有些尴尬，伸手推开了挤在面前的两张脸：“咳，其实也没有烂得多夸张啦……但是绝对不是什么善良可爱的好人，不要被他的外表欺骗了。”  
“是么？”小渊捅了捅小老板，“他在你店里干活，你来评价一下。”  
小老板一脸深沉地思考了一会儿：“还好吧，我觉得他人挺好的，做事很勤快，人也很健谈有礼貌。当初他自我介绍是东京来的时候我还以为会是什么高傲看不起人的小少爷，结果完全不是这么一回事，还觉得很庆幸来着。”  
“哈？！”中込太一下站了起来，他虽然不是什么性格温和的人，但也很少用这么大的音量说话。小渊和小老板吓了一跳，他们一边转头安抚被惊到的女顾客们，一边合力将中込太按回了位子上。  
“这家伙做事勤快？他在家里可什么都不做啊，打扫的话一直会打碎东西，上次让他晒个被子还把被子弄掉了。唯一擅长的家务大概就是做菜了，还绝不肯做给我吃。”他越数落越生气，一张脸上全是愤慨。“健谈也就算了，礼貌的话，他哪里有这种东西啊？”  
“诶……会么。”小老板不怎么相信，“不过Momo做饭真的很好吃啊，上次他用厨房里剩下的东西做了一盘意面给我，啊，那大概是我吃过最好吃的意面也说不定。”  
“真的么？”小渊的眼睛亮了起来，他立刻站起身来朝着被女孩子围住的Momo嚷了一声：“Momo，今天闲下来之后能做饭给我吃么？”  
“嗯，好哟。”说完还附赠了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“你看。”小渊重新坐下后推了推中込太比平时更垮的肩膀，“他哪里有你说的这么糟糕啦。”  
“是你性格太差了吧？”小老板帮腔。  
中込太百口莫辩，恨不得把这家伙在家里的样子录成录像带以证自己的清白。

如果来野球狂之诗插科打诨的日子正好碰上Momo在店里打工的话，中込太都会等到Momo下班，两人结伴回家。  
截止到目前为止，每一个Momo当班的日子，中込太都非常碰巧的晚上没事，有空来野球狂之诗等到打烊。  
今天客人格外的多，等到扫尾工作彻底结束，时间已经有些晚了。  
Momo从后厨走出来，看见了仍旧坐在沙发上等着他的中込太，他正放空似的看着前方，不知道在想些什么。Momo看了一会儿歪着头笑了一下，然后蹑手蹑脚地走上前，一把扑到了他的背上。  
“我下班啦，我们回家吧~”  
“？！”中込太被吓得从沙发上跳了起来。热烘烘的呼吸打在耳畔，脖颈被卷曲的发丝扫得发痒——Momo被他跳起来的动作带得双脚离地，整个人挂在他的脖子上不肯放手。  
“啊，关系真好呢。”目睹了一切的小老板露出了一个人父才会有的慈祥的笑容。  
中込太的耳朵都红了，他手忙脚乱地拍着Momo的手把他掰了下去：“你干什么呢？！”  
他力气有些使大了，可Momo一点也没生气，反而伸出一只手指戳了戳他的脸颊：“因为斑比看起来很没精神的样子嘛。”  
捉住他乱捣的手指，中込太拽过他离开了野球狂之诗。  
今夜有风，但不大，徐徐吹来了点儿春天的味道。

最近木更津的天气慢慢好了起来，天上厚重的云层终于变薄变絮，风吹过，它们闲散地躲开，露出了小半片月亮。  
中込太和Momo在月亮下走在回家里的路上。  
安静无言地。  
气氛稍微有点儿古怪，可Momo似乎并不在意。  
在路过一家全日制便利店时他停了下来，凑到玻璃门前盯着贴出来的打折告示看了两秒，跑回去戳了戳身边人的胳臂。  
“刺身在打折哦。”  
“刺身的话，即使是斑比也不可能弄成奇怪的味道的对吧？”  
也不管中込太是否回应他，Momo咧开一个笑容就要往里去。  
然后他被拽住了。  
Momo一脸问号的回过了头。  
中込太攥着他的小臂，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。  
“不喜欢吃刺身？”  
中込太没有说话，只是死死盯着他。  
他的一双眼睛极大，眼珠黑白分明，时刻都是副含着水的模样，小鹿似的，也难怪被人叫做斑比了。  
可当他严肃地盯着人不放的时候，那双大眼睛便一下变得慑人起来，黑白分明在此时显得格外深不见底，看得人心底有些惴惴。  
即使是Momo也被他看得有些发毛，他避开眼拍了拍中込太还拉着他的手：“到底怎么了，也别站在便利店门口啊。”  
中込太又看了他一眼，将他拉到路口的一条暗巷中才松开了手。  
“Momo说过是我的宠物对吧？”他低着头把小半张脸埋进了竖起来的领子里，嘴巴被挡住，声音变得闷闷的。  
“对啊，怎么了？”  
他没有回答，兀自皱紧了眉头，像是正在做什么艰难的心理斗争。过了好一会儿才转过脸抬起头，直直地看向Momo。  
“你以后别给别人做吃的了。”他说得一脸视死如归。  
“……哈？”Momo吃了一惊，稍微愣了一下，然后笑了出声来。  
中込太好不容易做好的心理建设全线崩塌，脸一下子就红了。  
“有什么好笑的啊？！”  
“因为，因为你竟然在为这种事情不高兴么？”他用手背蹭了蹭眼角，一步窜到中込太身边凑近了想看他的脸。中込太被他弄得窘迫得不行，躲闪了几下实在是躲不过，也就自暴自弃了。  
“因为Momo做的饭这么好吃！”他皱着脸十分不开心的样子，“不做给我吃就算了，为什么还这么轻易就做给别人吃？不是说嫌麻烦的么？”  
“因为斑比是主人，和别人都不一样嘛。”他跑过去用肩膀蹭着中込太的肩，像是没骨头似的赖在对方身上，“宠物不会做饭给主人吃，但是主人做的饭无论多——难吃，Momo还是都会全部吃完的哦。”  
“……既然这么难吃你来做不就好了。”  
“不行，这是原则问题。”  
“不是很懂你的原则。”  
“不过既然斑比不让我做饭给别人吃，那我以后不会做了。”Momo拍了拍中込太的肩膀安慰道，“主人的话我会好好听的。”  
“那你以后做饭给我吃。”  
“不要。”  
“诶————怎么这样！”

他们最后还是折回去买到了最后一盒打折的刺身。  
“切得也太糟糕了。”Momo夹着一块形状奇怪的鲷鱼不满地甩了甩，“这样切的话肉的纤维都被破坏了，口感会变差的。你本质难道是什么厨房杀手不成。”  
“烦死了！不愿意做饭的人不要说话！”  
之后Momo确实没再给别人做过吃的。小老板因为这件事还来和中込太诉过一次苦，说他这位表弟突然就不乐意给他做意面了，总用嫌麻烦推脱。  
“有什么麻烦的，大不了他远程指导我手动操作好了？”  
“那会变得完全不一样吧，味道。”中込太戳着盘子里的花生说着风凉话。  
“啊————”小老板把脑袋砸在了吧台上，爆炸头抖了抖，“太过分了，要么就干脆不要给我吃过，弄得现在魂牵梦绕的……难道他是在这种方式向我抗议工资太低了？！”  
“斑比，你去劝劝你表弟吧，就说我会给他涨工资的。”  
“不好意思，我性格太差，他从来不听我的话。”他竭力板出一副最冷漠的嗓音，稍稍别过了脸，藏起了嘴角的笑意。

***

转眼就到了发薪的日子。大概是依旧怀着想让Momo再给他做意面的幻想，小老板这次出手格外阔绰。上缴一部分工资充当房租之后，竟然还有不少余裕。  
Momo弹了弹手里的钞票，露出了一个高深莫测的微笑。  
之后的几天，中込太发觉家里逐渐多了好些炊具，什么方底煎锅圆底煎锅铁锅平底锅，还有好多他根本叫不出名字的东西。  
有一天出门前正好遇上采购回来的Momo，他拎着一堆食材，怀里还抱着个小箱子。中込太一看，竟然是一个章鱼烧机。  
“小老板到底给你发了多少工资啊？还没花完？话说你买这些回来有什么用，我又不会用。”Momo吐了吐舌头没回答他，抱着一堆东西像一只小螃蟹一样横着往房间里钻。  
中込太一脸的莫名其妙。  
算了，反正都是他的钱。  
结果第二天他就明白这堆被Momo像是蚂蚁搬家一样搬回来的炊具到底有什么用途了。  
“我教你做饭吧？”这位不怀好心的始作俑者搂着他的胳臂左摇右晃，极尽所能地劝说他接受自己的厨艺培训。  
就差钻进他的怀里打滚了。  
然而中込太非常有原则，他根本不为所动。  
“不要，我没有天赋的。”  
“哪有，你都没尝试过怎么知道自己没天赋？”  
“有天赋也没时间，我很忙的。”  
“几乎每晚都在野球狂之诗插科打诨的人没有资格说自己忙。”  
“你不是还要跳舞，时间很紧吧？不要勉强自己了。”  
“不勉强，时间我都安排好了。”  
“可我真的对做饭没兴趣啊！”  
“兴趣是可以培养的。”  
“啊啊啊，烦死了，到底为什么一直要让我学做饭啊？”中込太被缠得不耐烦了，一下站起来，甩开了Momo搂着他的手。  
Momo也不生气，照样笑眯眯地跟了上来：“因为我也不想一直吃很难吃的饭嘛。再说斑比以后也要一个人生活的吧，一直做饭这么难吃不行的吧？”  
“老是点外卖会变胖的。”他在中込太张嘴反驳前及时补充。  
中込太向来驳不过Momo，也总对他的撒娇无计可施，在Momo真的钻进他的怀里打滚的一秒之后，他终于再一次的，彻底放弃了自己的坚持。  
“好吧好吧好吧，我答应你了。”  
“太好啦！”Momo一下子扑上来搂住中込太的脖子，顺势亲上了他的脸颊。  
这实在是太过冲击了，中込太甚至没能立刻反应过来究竟发生了什么。他只觉得脸颊被一个温软的东西触碰了一下，然后，然后……？  
像是火焰燎过草地，空气涌进气球，热力从被触碰的那块皮肤一下子迅速扩散开，他听见自己脑子里“砰——”的一声。  
他一下子跳了起来，捂住那边被袭击了的脸颊磕磕绊绊地往后退。嘴里“我你这那”了半天，也没能说出什么有意义的词句。  
Momo倒是完全没觉得有什么不对的样子，仍旧坐在地上一脸笑意。  
“你你你你你，你干什么？！”  
“因为很开心嘛？再说宠物亲主人难道有什么不对么？”  
“可你不是宠物啊！”  
“斑比前段时间还以主人的身份让我不要做饭给别人吃，现在又不承认了？诶——没想到你是这样的人——”他转过头，抛出了一个鄙夷的眼神。  
中込太依旧捂着那边脸，肌肉都僵住了。他脸颊上的红色一直往下蔓延进了领子里，看起来整个人就像一只烧开了的水壶。  
“你，啊，我，你……”他搓了搓脸，想让自己冷静下来，却想到另一个严肃的问题，一下子变得更紧张了。  
“你，难道有高兴起来就亲人的习惯？”  
“啊？”Momo愣了一秒，然后竟然笑了起来，“这个啊……嗯，有没有呢？”  
他还一脸深不可测地用手指点了点脸颊。  
“记不清了。”他眨了眨眼。  
中込太变得更僵硬了。 

事实证明中込太对自己的预计是正确的，他真的不是很擅长做饭。  
努力了好几天，也不过是从难吃变成了一般难吃而已。  
他趴在矮桌上，面前放着一盘颜色诡异的炒蔬菜。  
“只是卖相不好罢了，还是能吃的嘛。”Momo用筷子戳了戳他的手背，“斑比，你喜欢吃什么菜？明天教你做吧？”  
“什么都行啦，我什么都吃的。”桌面把他一边脸颊压瘪了，说话变得含含糊糊的，“Momo你，你喜欢吃什么？”  
“非要说的话，蛋包饭吧。但是这个好难，我也不擅长，你肯定学不会。”  
“诶，原来蛋包饭很难啊……”斑比若有所思。 

春天走向末尾，公演的时间也近了，Momo向小老板请了一段时间的假，去专心练习舞蹈。他这段日子忙得很，早出晚归的，中込太又重新过上了打开家门无人欢迎的日子。  
看起来很辛苦啊。  
他拿起了桌上放着的一盒开封了的缓解肌肉酸痛的药膏。  
Momo回来的时候时间已经有些晚了。要不是顺平说他现在住得太远不让他再继续下去，说不定他就得坐着末班车回来了。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”中込太哒哒地从里屋跑了出来，“辛苦了，吃过了没？”  
Momo狐疑地看了他一眼。因为某些众所周知的原因，这人一向对吃饭的话题有些逃避，虽说每次晚归都会留下点什么吃的，但是从没有这么殷勤主动地问自己吃过没。  
不过今天练得有些太猛，他光喝了很多水，确实没有吃饭。  
看见Momo摇头的动作，中込太的眼睛一下子亮了。他拉过Momo把他按在矮桌前坐下，自己跑进了厨房。  
然后端出了一盘意外规整漂亮的蛋包饭。  
“自己做的？”  
“对啊，自己做的。”中込太咧开了嘴，一双眼睛里全是得意的神采。“特意回家问老妈要了食谱，还被追问了一堆要这种东西做什么的话。不过也不是很难做啊，蛋皮的部分倒是有些难办，不过失败了几次也就成功了。”  
他把盘子往Momo面前推了推。  
“试试吧。不过我不知道味道怎么样……我自己没尝。”  
Momo看了看蛋包饭，又抬眼看了看斑比，勺子举在半空悬了一会儿，才有些迟疑地慢慢落了下去。  
他捅破蛋皮的动作轻柔得有些过分，竟然显露出些不舍得的味道。  
“怎么样怎么样。”中込太看着吃下一口后面无表情咀嚼起来的Momo急切地几乎要把脸贴上去了。  
Momo咀嚼了半天，才把嘴里的一口食物咽了下去。他垂着脸半晌没有说话，凝滞沉积的气氛激得中込太额头都生出了汗来。  
“嗯————————————————”他拉出好长一声颤音，半晌才抬起了眼睛，“还，不错。”  
这双眼睛调皮地眨了眨，深处好像开出了一朵小花。  
“哇，这还是我第一次从你嘴里听到除了难吃之外第二个评论呢。”中込太长舒了一口气，“刚才我心脏都快跳出来了，打比赛都没有这个来的紧张。”他伸手拿过勺子，舀了一勺送进嘴里，“真的挺不错的，说不定我在做蛋包饭方面有点天赋，毕竟你都说难嘛。”  
他又挖了一大勺塞进嘴里，把两颊撑得鼓鼓的，像只可爱的啮齿动物。  
Momo撑着头看着他，突然凑上去在他鼓起的腮帮上亲了一下。  
中込太像被按了暂停键一样一下停下了咀嚼的动作，瞪圆了一双眼睛回头看向Momo，拿着勺子的手举在半空不知该如何是好，勺里的米粒顺着他颤抖的动作七零八落地往下掉了一桌。  
他这次的反应比上次小了不少，可到底还是没能习惯这样亲密的动作。  
Momo笑眯眯地从被暂停了的中込太手中拿过勺子：“难道不是给我的晚饭么？你怎么吃得比我还要多。”  
中込太终于艰难地咽下了嘴里的食物，再次从额头一直红到了脖子。  
Momo端着吃干净了的盘子来到厨房，才发现垃圾桶旁边垒着的三盒已经全部空了的鸡蛋托，和一个装满了鸡蛋壳的垃圾袋。  
他一下子笑出了声了来。 

“我说你也不要一直做蛋包饭啊？”连续吃了快一个星期蛋包饭当晚餐的Momo终于提出了抗议。  
“可我只会做蛋包饭啊。”中込太振振有词。  
Momo沉默了一下跑进厨房，抱出一大叠空了的鸡蛋托垒在桌上。  
“鸡蛋是很贵的。”  
中込太闭上了嘴。 

***

公演的前一天，Momo很早就从舞蹈教室回来了。工作日的下午两点，街上人不是很多，Momo挎着那只有些空荡的黑色背包四处乱转了一会儿，发觉自己似乎也没什么地方可去，最后还是走到了野球狂之诗的大门口。  
还没到营业时间，推开门里面一个人都没有。  
连小老板和他老婆都不在。  
他把双肩包扔到了沙发上环顾了一圈，最后决定去后厨给自己弄点吃的。  
然后一转身就看见了抱着婴儿手上脖子上还挂着个奶瓶的中込太。  
他吃了一惊，差点惊呼出声，可嘴巴还没张开就被中込太伸手捂住了。  
“嘘，别把他吵醒了。”  
中込太轻手轻脚地抱着孩子坐回了沙发上。大概是第一次抱这么小的孩子，他小心得有些过分了，使整个人的动作显出一种不协调的笨拙。Momo在旁边看了一会儿，还是没忍住，撇过头去笑了一声。  
中込太冲他竖起了眉毛。  
毫无诚意地做了个抱歉的手势，Momo凑到中込太身边，盯着孩子打量起来。  
“小老板不是一向走到哪儿把孩子带到哪儿么，今天怎么让你来照顾了？”结果他也没比中込太放松多少，连呼吸的力道都放轻了。  
“他那个前著名演员的姐姐不知道从哪儿找来两张歌舞伎的票，非要他们夫妻去看。看歌舞伎怎么也没办法带孩子去了，结果我不巧正好在这个时机来店里，他们俩就把孩子托给我照看了。”  
“还真是相信你啊。”Momo盯着孩子放不开眼。虽然在这儿工作了一段时间，但这么近距离看这孩子还是第一次。  
不，应该说这么近距离地看一个这么小的孩子，他还是第一次。  
那孩子睡着时候随着呼吸一颤一颤的脸颊实在是有趣，Momo不由得伸手上去戳了一下。  
孩子没醒，只是动了动脸。  
“我来抱抱吧。”  
中込太相当不信任地看了过来：“你会抱么？”  
“你也就比我多这么一个小时左右的经验而已。”  
中込太托着后脑，小心翼翼地把孩子往Momo的怀里放。交接的时候，两个人紧张得呼吸都要停滞了。就这么个简单的动作，松开手后，中込太竟觉得脖子上都有些出汗了。  
Momo更是连动都不敢动了。  
很少见到这样的Momo。面对着中込太的时候，他要么在耍赖要么在撒娇，再要么就在一边耍赖一边撒娇，但无论他在做什么，总有一股悠闲的自信和余裕在。这么一副紧张到无所适从的样子，实在是太有趣了。  
自从与这个孩子的距离减少到10米之内以后，Momo连用鼻子呼吸都不敢了。因为花粉的缘故，他近来呼吸有些不畅，吸气的时候总有些声音。怕打扰到孩子睡觉，他微微张开了嘴，一小口一小口地往里抽气。  
这份紧张比起中込太来真是有增无减。中込太心里腾起一股近乎幸灾乐祸地愉悦，他放松了身体靠上了沙发，专心致志地观察起Momo来。  
Momo皮肤很白，睫毛很长，眼睛也很漂亮，嘴唇有些厚，上嘴唇上有两颗痣，下唇下还藏着一颗，要说Momo的相貌特征，中込太闭着眼睛都能描述出来，毕竟已经同住了这么久。  
可他从没有这样专注地观察过他。  
此时Momo正小心翼翼地抱着那个孩子，垂下眼仔细地盯着他瞧，长长的睫毛在眼睛下方打出一片阴影，眼中的温柔几乎要凝聚成星星，从里面掉出来了。他的嘴巴因为呼吸的关系轻微的一张一合，上唇的两颗痣也随着动作轻微的颤动。因为长时间呼吸的关系嘴唇有些干燥，他伸出舌头舔了一下。  
中込太眨了眨眼，不知为何竟感到一阵窘迫。  
他的耳朵也有些发烫。  
还没等他想明白自己究竟为什么会有这么奇怪的反应，就听见店门外传来的是一个男声和一个女声。  
“人家还没营业，这样不好吧……”  
“有什么关系，反正都看见武志走进来了。”  
Momo一下子抬起了头。  
声音渐渐走进，店门被打开。  
“武志——”  
“嘘！”Momo和中込太同时冲着推门进来地两个人龇牙咧嘴。

中込太抱着孩子，看着Momo被突然闯进来的两个人拉到一边窃窃私语。来人一男一女，看起来是和Momo差不多的年纪。男生长得很高，比他们两都要高出不少，不过很瘦，看起来像是一根竹竿儿。女生倒是小鸟依人，脸圆圆的，有些可爱。  
说话间，那高个儿的男生一下搂住Momo的脖子按着他的脑袋就是一顿搓揉，女生站在旁边，看不出在想些什么。  
中込太觉得不开心起来。  
多大的人了，说话的时候还要这么动手动脚的。  
这股不开心在看见Momo趴上男生肩膀的时候更加燃得旺盛了。  
他想起来之前曾问过Momo的那个关于他是否会一开心起来就亲人的问题，和当时他那个语焉不详的回答。  
现在看来，大概是有的吧。  
实在是非常不愉快，像是心脏的某一角突然皱缩起来了一样不舒服。  
中込太多少能够反应过来这股强烈的不快来源于Momo与别人过于亲近。  
他确实从未将Momo看成过是自己的宠物，倒还不至于因为产生些什么自己的东西被别人碰了的占有欲。可自从自己将Momo从那个箱子里捡回家之后，他还从未和除了自己之外的人这么亲密过，现在看见这样的画面，多少还是会有些……  
中込太这才意识到自己早在潜意识里以为Momo只会依赖自己，竟是没想过他在此之前还会有别的好友这回事了。  
想来也是合理，像他这么漂亮又活泼的男孩子，想必走到哪儿都特别受欢迎。  
想到这儿，他更是觉得现在困扰着自己的这股不快实在是没有根据，根本是在无理取闹了。  
他兀自沉浸在踌躇之中，丝毫没有察觉到Momo已经悄无声息地跑到了他身边来。  
“你在想什么？”他在他耳边小声地说。  
湿热的空气随着声音一起冲进耳廓，中込太惊得一下子转过了头。  
耳朵更烫了。  
Momo也被他吓了一跳：“抱歉，没想到会吓到你。孩子还在睡觉，我也不好大声说话。”他指了指还站着的男女，“他们是我的朋友兼舞伴，我已经向他们介绍过你了。”  
中込太一听，立刻紧张起来：“你怎么说的？”  
“放心啦。”Momo拍上他的肩，“我还不至于和他们说我是你的宠物你是我的主人，我说你现在是我的室友，叫斑比。”  
中込太一颗提起来的心随即放下，却又感到一阵失落。  
室友啊。 

这两个人是来给Momo送东西的。  
Momo接过顺平递来的药膏，拿在手上颠了颠：“这种东西，明天再给我也没关系吧？”  
顺平歪了歪头，眼神指向了站在一边故意别开了眼的留美。  
Momo似笑非笑地往她的方向瞥了一眼，然后伸手搂上顺平的脖子。  
“谢谢啦，这么关心我。”  
顺平一下被两道冰冷的视线集中，冷汗都出来了。  
咦，两道？  
“走了。”也不管他的身上还半挂着一个Momo，留美拉过顺平头也不回地就冲出了门。  
“拜拜~”Momo笑眯眯地冲着他们的背影挥手。

春天已经步入尾声，天黑得越来越晚了。中込太一时还没适应时令的变化，总是觉得一天之中缺了一个小时。  
Momo的两位朋友走后不久，小老板和他的老婆就回来了。他也才不过离开了孩子三个小时左右，却一副分开几个月之后再次重逢的激动模样。  
走出野球狂之诗的时候整好遇上日落，从中込太的角度看过去，橙红的太阳正好卡在一处枝叶渐胜的枝桠中。夕阳透过枝叶照上他身边年轻的同租人还鼓鼓的带着婴儿肥的脸颊，中込太这才发现原来他的这位同租人脸颊上还有一层未褪去的淡淡的绒毛。  
在这样的光线下，他像是在微微的发光一样。  
在发光的人缓缓转过头，正好对上了中込太的目光。  
“明天的公演，你要来嘛？”  
“当然了，一定会来的。”  
Momo闻言把手伸进他那个看起来没装什么东西的包里掏了半天，掏出来了一张有些皱巴巴的宣传单。  
“我还有一段solo哦。”  
“哇，Momo真厉害。”他将手按上了Momo毛茸茸的头顶揉了起来，带着自己都没意识到的自然与温柔。

“我洗好了轮到你咯。”中込太擦着头发从浴室里走出来，正好遇上Momo在脱上衣。他捏着下摆把宽松的T恤掀起来脱掉，露出了腰上一块青紫色的淤伤。淤伤面积不算太大，但颜色很深，在他过白的皮肤上显得格外明显。  
中込太看着吓了一跳。本以为今天那人拿来的是和家里一样治疗肌肉酸疼的药膏，也没仔细去看，没想到他竟然撞伤了这么大一块。  
Momo察觉到中込太盯着他赤裸的后背不放，意识到他看见了什么，“这个没什么大碍啦，只要不去碰就不会很痛。”  
“什么时候受伤的？”他走上前凑近了观察，伸出手小心翼翼地用手掌捂上了那块青紫。  
中込太才洗完澡，手掌温热柔软。Momo腰部本就格外敏感，突然被触碰到，不禁往后躲了一下。  
“前天，不小心撞到了。真的没关系啦。”  
“……你先去洗澡吧，洗完我帮你擦药。伤在这里，你自己也不是特别方便吧？”  
Momo罕见的露出了有些为难的表情。  
洗完澡出来，本还有些抗拒的Momo被中込太拽上他的腿。  
“诶，我真的没事的，这种伤不管他也没关系过几天自然就好了，你不用……”Momo难得一见地慌乱了起来，趴在中込太的腿上动来动去。他刚刚从浴室里出来，白皙的皮肤被热水冲成粉红色，身体软软的，还隐隐往外散着热气。  
中込太到底还是个野球boy，力气不是Momo能够比的，Momo挣脱不得，只好趴着装死。  
中込太捅了捅他的腰，他缩了一下。  
“怕痒？”  
Momo没说话，往外挪了挪。  
“我会下手很轻的。”  
有些凉的膏药和中込太的手不由分说一起敷上Momo的伤处，冰凉和钝痛的感觉一起袭来，Momo抽了口气，鸡皮疙瘩都竖起来了。  
中込太确实如他所说的下手很轻，膏药在按摩下慢慢发挥了作用，伤处变得热乎乎的，很是舒服。  
可惜对于怕痒的人来说，动作越轻，痒得感觉只会越胜。药膏慢慢吸收，中込太的手重新触上了Momo的皮肤。  
他又开始左躲右闪地胡乱扭动起来。  
“好了，已经够了，真的，唉你别了……啊！”  
动作幅度太大，中込太一时没按住他，他从膝盖上滚了下去，一下撞到了放在前面的矮桌。  
中込太与摔痛了头皱着眉的Momo面面相觑。  
他看着捂着头的Momo大笑了起来。  
实在是太少见了，这样狼狈又气急败坏的表现。今天实在是个好日子，竟然能让他接连见到这样失态的Momo。  
这么长时间过去，他终于露出了的狼狈和弱点。就像只蜷缩了许久的刺猬终于展开身体露出了柔软的腹部一样，中込太竟感到一种难以名状的成就感与满足。  
“你原来这么怕痒啊？”  
Momo的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了。他看也不看身后依旧在笑的中込太，一言不发地侧躺了下来，只留给对方一个冷酷无情的后脑勺。  
一副闹别扭的样子。  
中込太笑得更欢了。  
他一点一点小心翼翼地挪到正在赌气的人身后，伸手揉上了面前还微微湿润的脑袋。  
“明天的公演我会去看的，Momo要好好加油哦。”  
那颗脑袋一点儿也没理他。

先前没参加过类似的活动，中込太一时竟然不知道第二天该穿些什么。Momo看他站在小衣橱前纠结困惑的样子只觉得这人实在是有趣，本来还有些赌气着不想和他说话，现在反而忍不住了。  
“其实你随便穿什么都可以，这又不是什么特别盛大的公演。”  
“那怎么行呢。”中込太连眼睛都没从那几件衣服上挪开，“这可是Momo的表演啊。”  
他的语气异常认真，Momo听了一时竟想不出什么回应的话，只好干巴巴地说：“那你选好了告诉我一声吧。”  
“不要。”  
“啊？”  
“我要给Momo一个惊喜。”  
什么东西，这有什么可惊喜的，你有几件衣服我还不知道么。  
“切。”Momo仰天翻了个白眼，重新躺下不去看他。  
他慢慢蜷起身子摸了摸耳朵。  
天开始热起来了啊。

中込太实在是想不明白自己究竟为什么这么紧张，即将登台表演的人又不是他，他却出了一手心的汗坐在椅子上不停地抖腿。  
他来得特别早，是第一个到的，找到自己的位置坐下之后，就开始对着不怎么明亮的灯光翻阅起在门口领的宣传手册。  
“合田武志……诶，原来Momo叫这个名字啊。”他翻到主要演员介绍的部分，凭着上次那个竹竿儿称呼Momo的读音找出了他的大名，“噗，和胖虎的名字一样啊。”  
本来分明是怀着闲散放松的心情坐在座位上，结果随着入场的人越来越多，他竟然也开始变得紧张。  
他将汗涔涔的手在衣服上蹭了蹭，按了按自己不停抖动的腿。  
中込太对舞蹈一向有些苦手。  
木更津每年都要举行一次祭典，无论男女老少每个人都要跳一场やっさいもっさい。这舞有些滑稽，偏偏还要情绪高涨地配合节奏大吼出声，与生俱来强烈的羞耻心使得中込太非常抗拒这项活动。  
可偏偏每年都被逼着参加，这东西都快成为他的心理阴影了。  
虽说以偏概全不对，可迁怒毕竟是人之本能嘛。  
当灯光终于暗下来的时候，中込太的喉头艰难地滚动了一下，攥紧了衣角。

可当表演真正开始之后，中込太便把他那些无关紧要的心理阴影全都抛到脑后了。  
Momo皮肤极白轮廓又深，画上了舞台妆五官更是分明得惊人，让人移不开视线。他似乎天生就该站在舞台上发光发热，每个动作都格外流畅漂亮，将力道与松弛结合得恰到好处。  
中込太看不太懂这场舞蹈究竟讲的是怎样的一个故事，可他看得出来，Momo绝对是跳得最好的一个。  
他大概是永远没办法真正了解这个人，他太精彩了。  
当灯光重新亮起来的时候，他才发现自己的衣服下摆已经被捏得全是皱褶。  
中込太差点在人前惨叫出声。

在洗手间里抻了衣摆许久发现根本没有用之后，中込太有些泄气地来到后台，还没等他找人询问哪一间乐屋是属于Momo的，就被堵得水泄不通的人群吓了一跳。  
根本不用问嘛。  
一群姑娘一边尖叫一边捧着各色花束礼物往他怀里塞。  
中込太只觉得这个场景似乎有些眼熟，后来想起了这人在野球狂之诗当班时候的盛况。  
虽说没现在这么夸张，但也有些相似。  
这人果然走到哪里都能成为明星啊。  
中込太站在拐角处看着Momo应对面前激动的粉丝们，他刚下舞台，脸颊还红彤彤的，蜷曲的头发被汗水浸透贴在额头，看起来蓬勃旺盛地，像一颗小太阳。  
我家Momo跳得这么好，当然值得获得这些赞誉和喜爱。  
中込太心头燃起一股浓烈的自豪，笑得眼睛都眯了起来。  
Momo好像越过人群瞧见了他，他冲着自己的方向挥了挥手，加速了应对粉丝的速度，一会儿就挤到了自己面前。  
“怎么样？”他还微微有些喘气，拉过肩上披着的毛巾擦了擦眼角，仰起脸一副等着夸奖的表情。  
“特别好，Momo真是太棒了。”中込太当然不会吝于夸赞，他伸出手摸了摸他还有些汗湿的头发，“竟然这么厉害，我小看你了。”  
“嘿嘿。”他笑起来，用头顶蹭了蹭他的手心，“我在台上的时候也看见斑比了。”  
“不可能吧？台下这么暗。”  
“因为斑比的头发和耳环都很显眼啊。”Momo眨了眨眼，“无论你坐在什么位置我都能找到你。”  
中込太被他说得有些害羞，他挠了挠脸想要换个话题，正好看到墙上贴着的海报。  
“啊对了，今天我看见你的真名了，以后不叫你Momo了，还是叫你名字吧。”  
“诶？不要。”Momo一听，竟然瘪下了嘴，一副受了委屈的表情。  
这幅耳朵尾巴都垂下来的样子，竟和当初自己不让他叫主人时一模一样。  
“为什么啊？”  
“因为这名字是你起的，我很喜欢啊。我希望斑比用独一无二的名字叫我，如果你也叫我大名不就没有意义了么？”  
他凑上前来，几乎要钻进中込太怀里，还热气腾腾的脸就凑在鼻尖，中込太几乎要被他弄出斗鸡眼来。  
“啊！”他发现什么似的又往后退了一大步，“这就是你给我的惊喜？”他指着中込太身上穿着的衣服。“你竟然真的穿了件我没见过的衣服来。”  
中込太露出了个颇为自得的笑容：“怎么样，不错吧？”  
他穿着件小纹和服，深蓝的布料上是缟纹样的条纹，腰带也端正地系好。Momo绕着他转了一圈仔仔细细地打量：“还挺正式的……很好看啊。我还以为你这样的头发还带着耳环穿和服一定很奇怪，结果溜肩很合适啊？”  
“毕竟是你的演出……话说这时候一定要提溜肩？”  
“因为就是事实嘛。”

留美和顺平站在休息室里隔了老远看着两个人站在角落里黏黏糊糊。留美看了一会儿戳了戳顺平的腰眼，把顺平戳得一跳。  
“你干嘛？”  
“……你说他们两个人真的只是室友么？”  
“啊？那不然还能是什么。”  
留美抬起了一边眉毛，深沉地盯着那两个人的背影，她沉默了片刻才放松了下来：“……也是。”  
顺平反倒不说话了，他看着前方陷入了沉思，表情慢慢变得凝重起来。

***

刚入夏的时候，小渊把一群人叫到野球狂之诗，神秘兮兮地说是有什么重要的事情要分享。  
他把大家叫到一个也没有特别隐蔽的角落里，从背包里掏出了一个用黑塑料袋包着的东西。  
“我得到一盘传说中的碟。”  
小哥和小老板立刻就懂了，两个人对视了一眼邪笑起来，而小内和中込太还一副没进入状态的样子。  
“啊？什么碟？”  
小哥一把糊上他的脑袋：“就那个啊，那个，SEX。”还比划了个暗示性极强的手势。  
中込太恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛，随即也跟着笑了起来。  
他笑得稍显僵硬。  
“喂斑比，”小哥凑近了他的脸，“你不会……没看过吧？”  
“哈？怎么可能？喂你这样的眼神是什么意思，我真的看过。”  
见他们有继续吵下去的趋势，手握传说之碟的小渊赶紧抬手阻止了他们的无谓的争吵。  
“怎么样，明天下午我家没人，我们一起把它看了吧？”  
剩下三人立刻附和，不约而同的再次嘿嘿笑出声。  
只有中込太为难地皱起了脸：“诶，不行啊，明天下午我有场非去不可的课，能不能改个时间？”  
小哥和小老板板出一脸“你们大学生可真麻烦”的嫌弃表情。  
“这可是传说中的碟片，你竟然让我们再等一天再看？！”  
“我还比不过一盘碟？”  
小哥和小老板异口同声：“比不过。”  
小渊想了一会儿，提出了个折中的主意：“唉干脆这样吧，明天我们看完之后让小内把碟片拿来给你呗，你第二天再还给我我去还了。”  
中込太悻悻地低下了头：“好吧。”他在心里把那门课的老师骂了千万遍。

结果那个老师竟然还拖课了。  
怎么这样啊。平时不都是一下课就消失无影的么，为什么偏偏今天出这种状况。  
中込太攥着笔一边运笔如飞地抄着一黑板的笔记，一边都快把牙咬碎了。  
下课之后竟又遇见几个野球社的学妹来请教他问题，好不容易打发走，中込太背起包就往野球狂之诗飞奔。没想到时间拖得太久，正巧遇上下班高峰期，路上堵得一塌糊涂，本来四十几分钟的路程，竟生生拖到了一个半小时还没到达。  
难道冥冥之中有什么力量不让我看AV么？？  
中込太几乎要蹲地抱头了。  
等他好不容易赶到店里的时候，连Momo都下班回家了。  
小老板看着气喘吁吁脸色发白的中込太一脸怜悯：“小内来过了，等了你半天没回来就走了。哦对了，走之前他好像把碟交给Momo，让他带给你了。”  
“哈？！”  
出于一种难以描述的心理，中込太并不想把自己要看AV这事告诉Momo。如今他只好祈求小渊接到的这盘碟子包装别太露骨，不要让Momo看出它邪恶的内核。

一盘传说中的AV怎么可能包装得素雅含蓄呢。  
中込太生无可恋地看着明晃晃的放在矮桌上封面充满了马赛克的光盘想。  
还真是贴心啊，Momo。他竟然在碟片旁边还放上了一包500抽的纸巾。  
即使看了我也不一定会……的好么？！  
他在内心无力地怒吼了一声。  
而且竟然有容量这么大的抽纸？  
啊啊啊，好羞耻，太羞耻了。  
中込太捂住脸蹲下来，终于将今天下午脑内演练了无数次的动作做了出来。

把碟片放进影碟机的时候，他的手指甚至还抖了抖。  
早晨起床的时Momo提起过今天要去高崎市参加一个国际现代舞甄选，打工结束之后就走，要四五天后才会回来。也幸亏了这场甄选，中込太不用亲身承受来自Momo的调侃与嘲笑，否则他恐怕真的会将小内痛打一顿泄愤。  
可羞耻的感觉依旧消除不掉，他的脑中总是会浮现出Momo拿着一包巨型抽纸满脸戏谑表情的画面。  
都是小内的错。  
可毕竟是传说中的碟片，不看实在是太可惜了。  
再说哪有男孩子没看过这种东西，即使被发现，那，那也没有什么嘛。  
中込太咽了咽唾沫，按下了播放键。  
画面先是黑了一会儿，接着出现了一间空病房，病床上躺着一个病人。  
哇，还是角色扮演医院play呢。  
房间门打开，走进来一个护士……护士小哥？！  
一个穿着护士服，身材美好的男人。  
男，男人？  
中込太愣了一下，但他很快说服了自己，大概这就是传说中的AV所与众不同的地方吧。  
一定是这样的。  
于是他怀着“一定是这样的”的坚定信念，看完了这部从头到尾都只有两个男人参与出演的AV。  
他目瞪口呆。  
那包卫生纸当然是连拆封都没拆封了的。  
屏幕重新归于黑色之后他呆滞了几秒才手忙脚乱地拿起早被扔在一边的影碟盒翻来覆去看了好几遍。封面上应该被马赛克住的部分无论怎么看都是属于女性的，演员表上也写有女主角的名字——这确确实实是一部AV的影碟盒没有错。  
那自己刚刚究竟看了什么东西啊……  
才看过的画面不受控制地在脑中自动重拨起来，中込太用力甩了甩脑袋，想把那些内容甩出脑海。  
可是这怎么可能呢。  
就和粉红色的大象一样，越不想去回忆，回忆越是不受控制地翻涌得更甚。  
当他拿着这盘碟片去交还给小渊的时候，脸色差得将小渊吓了一跳。  
“你怎么回事，见到鬼了？”  
“差不多吧。”中込太有气无力，“下次这种内容的你还是别给我看了，我不是很喜欢。”  
说完便脚步虚浮地转身就走。  
小渊拿着碟片全然摸不着头脑。  
啊？这种程度就接受不了了？那他之前看得到底都是什么纯爱版的AV啊？不会被人骗了吧……

本以为脑子里面那些不好言说的内容能够随着时间的流逝而慢慢忘记，中込太实在是太天真了。  
他不仅没有淡忘，甚至还更生动具体了。  
当Momo的脸第一次出现在他混乱不堪的大脑里的时候，中込太吓得连手里的啤酒罐都打翻了。  
……哈？  
他呆坐在原地，直到冰凉的啤酒打湿了他的小腿才惊醒，站起身来到处找纸巾来收拾。  
他顺手摸上了Momo留给他的那包抽纸。  
中込太愣了一下，把手里抓着的抽纸扔出去一丈远。

之后，就改成Momo对他纠缠不休了。  
他开始自说自话地出现在他的脑中，完全枉顾时间场所。每次出现都带着些更糟糕一点的的动作和形象，中込太几乎要被他折腾得崩溃了。  
他开始怨恨自己究竟为什么要把对方的形象记得如此清楚了。  
想要摆脱这个妄想，成了一件根本不可能做到的事情。  
当Momo那双果冻般红润饱满的嘴唇和白皙纤长的手指再一次以一些不恰当的方式出现在他的脑海中的时候，中込太终于挠着头发站起来崩溃地跳了两下然后把头一下埋进了沙发里。  
小渊吓了一大跳，差点要掏出手机打电话给医院了。  
他心惊胆战地戳了戳中込太蜷缩起来的后背：“你怎么了，癫痫了？要不要去医院啊？”  
“你走开。”中込太无力地挥开了他的手。  
“你最近很不对劲啊。”小渊忧心忡忡，“有什么问题不要憋着，说出来大家一起解决嘛。”  
怎么可能说出来啊。  
中込太在心中欲哭无泪。  
说到底还不是你的错，和你相处十几年竟然不知道你好这口。  
他摇摇晃晃的站起来：“……没事，期末作业也做不完了有些烦躁罢了，我先回去了。”

普通人可不会把自己的同性好友当做性幻想对象。  
而性幻想对象也不会随时随地不受控制地出现在脑海中挥之不去，他们难道不是一般只会在某些特殊场合才出现的么？  
因此他并没有把Momo当成是自己的性幻想对象。  
这样推理出来的结果并没有让中込太感到好受一点，如果Momo不是他的性幻想对象，那么……他是个什么呢。  
毕竟他妄想中的Momo是会做出这样那样的动作和这样那样的表情。  
中込太躺在出租屋里的地上用力揉上了自己的脸颊。  
……他甚至都瘦了点。  
他翻了个身侧躺过来，看见了昨天被自己扔在墙角的那一包巨型抽纸。  
不，不行。  
他立刻重新仰面躺平闭上了眼睛。  
Momo的嘴唇又一次出现了，这次他想起了他们之间的那两次亲吻。  
热力重新从脸颊蔓延至全身，中込太躺在地上一下变成了一只煮熟的虾。  
得想个办法解决这件事情。  
虾子绝望地想。

他跑去出租屋租了两盘碟片回来想要荡涤一下自己被传说中的AV污浊的心灵，没想到看完之后内心竟然毫无波动。  
看着屏幕上那些女人表情夸张叫声凄厉极尽所能，中込太甚至还有一些想笑。  
他冷漠地看完两盘租来的碟片，将碟片还了回去。  
一点都不打动人心！  
还没我脑中的那些画面来的吸引人。  
在内心将这两盘一无是处的AV批判了一通后，中込太才堪堪意识到是不是有哪里不对劲。  
诶？

两个坦荡的大男人在一起住了快三个月的时间，基本上该看的不该看的也都看过了。他们两之前从来不注意避嫌，洗完澡忘记带衣服带着一身水汽赤裸着从浴室出来的状况也是常有。  
三个月下来，中込太甚至连Momo身上长了几颗痣都记得清楚。  
乳头旁边有一颗，腰侧有一颗，后脖颈上也有一颗。  
科学研究表明皮肤特别白的人容易形成黑色素沉积，所以比较容易长痣，皮肤特别白的Momo当然也如此。  
可他的痣都特别会长，全长在一些会令人想用唇舌去品尝的地方。  
经过几天的挣扎，中込太已经对他脑内会出现的那些劲爆的联想趋于麻木了。他木着脸端起面前放着的酒杯，一口喝了个干净。  
怎么办啊，最早明天Momo就要回来了，这可怎么办啊。  
要么我先回家住两天算了。  
他揉了揉脑袋发出一声呜咽。  
中込太当然没有去野球狂之诗喝酒，他可不敢确定自己会不会再喝醉之后说出什么惊世骇俗的真相。  
他又去了在捡到Momo那晚喝酒的酒吧。  
酒保竟然还认识他。  
“小哥，好久不见，你又来了。”  
中込太已经有些晕晕乎乎，他点着头囫囵地嗯了几声。  
“上次是失恋吧，难道这次又失恋了？”  
“才不是。”他的舌头有些直了，声音听起来囔囔的，还有点儿委屈的味道在。  
大概是面对陌生人比较能够敞开心扉，中込太省去人名和性别等关键信息，竹筒倒豆子似的和酒保倾诉了个干净。  
酒保才把这个故事听到一半就笑了起来：“那你不就是喜欢他么？”  
“啊？”  
“不是么？只有对喜欢的人，才会这样天天都念着不放吧？”  
“……啊？”  
“小哥，你可真笨啊。”酒保恨铁不成钢地瞥了他一眼，挑出一杯颜色有些甜蜜的酒推到他的面前。“这杯送你了，祝你早日开窍。”  
“对了，如果实在是想解决这个问题的话，那就来一发好了。”酒保弓起身子从柜台下面摸索了半天，最后扔出来两只安全套。“找他也好，找别人也好，来一发的话就能知道心里真实的想法了吧。无论是男人还是女人，做完爱之后就会变得不一样了。”  
中込太看着面前的安全套支吾了半天，耳朵都红了。  
“加油。”酒保很懂地拍了拍他的肩，“要早日开窍啊。”

如果非要在喜欢或是不喜欢中选择一个的话，那么中込太毫无疑问是喜欢Momo的。  
但是是不是那种程度上的喜欢，可就非常不好说了。  
可如果不是那种程度上的喜欢，他又怎么会肖想着Momo无法释怀呢。  
中込太在之前二十年的人生里都一直认为自己是一个彻头彻尾的直男，虽然现在已经不再这么确定，但是要让他立刻接受自己已经弯了，还是，有些难度的。  
无论如何，要在明天之前想清楚啊。  
他有些摇晃地走到了出租屋的楼下。  
毕竟，Momo就快回来了。  
他抬眼向房间的地方看去，看见一爿黄澄澄的灯光。  
诶？  
中込太揉了揉眼睛。  
大概是看错了吧？  
打开门就听见浴室离传来哗啦啦的水声，Momo那个松松垮垮的黑色背包被扔在墙角，门前放着那双他常穿的帆布鞋。  
Momo提早回来了。  
中込太被酒精浸润的有些混沌的脑神经发出了一点生锈齿轮磨合转动的声音，他艰难地反应了一会儿，才逐渐慌乱了起来。  
Momo竟然提早回来了。  
怎么办，要不然我今晚先回家住算了。  
他迟疑着要不要现在转身就离开，可惜还有些不稳的脚步使他差点摔一跤，慌忙之下伸手撑住了铁门，门撞在墙上发出好响的一声。  
水声一下子停了。  
糟了。  
“斑比？”他听见Momo被水汽蒸腾地有些温软的声音。  
糟了。  
已经退无可退，中込太只好脱了鞋走进房里。  
“我回来了。”他回应了一声，“你比预期的要回来的早了几天啊？”  
“是啊。”浴室里传出一阵悉悉索索的声音，看来他已经洗完了，即将要出来了。  
哗啦一声，门被拉开，Momo携着一蓬朦胧的白气裸着上身湿漉漉的走了出来。他带着极其愉快的表情一下扑到中込太身边，用还潮着的头发蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
“斑比我和你说，我的甄选过关了！”  
“太好了，恭喜你。”中込太把手放上Momo的头揉了揉，身子却有些僵硬地向后挪了一点儿避开了他赤裸的身体，目光也尴尬地往上望。  
刚洗完澡，Momo身上沐浴露清洁的味道和蓬勃的热气一股脑地朝着他涌过来，中込太看着他的样子，大脑无法控制地暴走起来。  
他的手心都微微出汗了了，之前酒保给的两只安全套此时还装在他的裤袋里，现在正贴着他的大腿发起烫来。  
灼得中込太起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
偏偏Momo还越发往他身边凑，他将头贴过来，整张脸都埋进了他的颈窝：“咦，你喝酒了？”  
湿热的呼吸打上敏感的皮肤，中込太几乎要颤抖了。  
“啊，你脸红了。”  
Momo笑嘻嘻地凑上了他的耳畔。  
中込太心头一热，揽住面前的这只脑袋，不管不顾地亲吻了上去。

中込太先前喝了些酒，现在大脑还有些不甚清醒，他吻住Momo之后也没有想过接下来要干什么，可又怕他挣扎逃脱，只得把脑后那只手扣得更紧了一些。  
他紧张地连眼睛都闭上了  
感觉到贴得紧紧的对方的嘴唇在微微颤抖，耳畔传来有些短促的呼吸声，中込太大概能猜到Momo是在笑。他更加自暴自弃了一点，伸出一点舌头张开了嘴，赌气式的咬住了对方的嘴唇。  
他还磨了磨牙。  
“斑比你啊，不会没接过吻吧？”Momo艰难地在中込太嘴里说。他推了推面前人的胸膛，想把嘴巴从对方的牙齿下挣脱出来。  
可中込太不让，他凭着一股酒气拼命将Momo往怀里搂，伸出舌头不得章法地开始在两人的嘴里乱搅。Momo被这样乱七八糟的亲吻弄得一点办法也没有，最后也只好放弃了挣扎，开始配合他的节奏。  
等好不容易中込太舍得放开他，他们两人的脸都红了。  
Momo嫌弃地用手背蹭了一下嘴唇：“这么多口水，你难道是狗。”  
中込太气哼哼地捉住了他的手腕，Momo以为他还要来亲吻，吓得往后缩了一些。  
结果只是被结实地抱住了。  
中込太一头张扬的头发蹭在他的耳边，嘴巴贴在Momo赤裸瘦削的肩膀上。  
沉默了好一会儿，他终于说话了。  
“我喜欢你。”他的声音闷闷的，带了一股不自觉的视死如归。  
“哦，是么。”他听见怀里那人轻描淡写的声音，心里紧了一紧。  
完蛋了……  
“我的话。”  
完蛋了。  
他抬起来准备接受残酷的现实。  
啾。  
结果被在脸颊上结结实实的亲了一口。  
没等他反应过来，Momo的嘴巴就迎上来堵住了他的嘴。  
说实话，Momo的吻技实在是比他好太多了。他被亲吻得睁大了眼睛无法动作，等到回过神来，连衣服都被脱掉了。  
而Momo的手正放在他的裤裆上解着纽扣和拉链。  
“你已经硬了不是么？”他抬起头看了他一眼，手里拿出了两个安全套，“刚刚从你口袋里发现的。诶——没想到斑比你是这样的人啊。”  
不是这样的。  
他本来想反驳。  
可事情发展到这一步，无论他事先想还是没想现在来看也没什么区别了。  
他深深地吸了一口气，隔着浴巾握上了Momo的臀。

果然还是太瘦了。  
中込太在亲吻上Momo根根分明的肋骨时想。  
他非常轻易地就将Momo压在了地上，过程中没有遭到任何的反抗或是阻止。  
在脑中拼命回忆了一番前天看过的那部传说级的片子，中込太试图将里面的动作全部还原到Momo的身上。  
他将先前在脑内肖想了许久的那几颗痣全都亲吻了个彻底。  
Momo怕痒，被他又舔又咬的动作弄得不住的喘息避让，中込太有些不甘心，伸手箍住了他的腰。  
好瘦啊……  
他揉了揉手下细滑的皮肤，在肚脐边落下一个吻。  
然后听见了身下人传来的一阵变得急促起来的呼吸声。  
“你别再……痒。”  
中込太抬起身来看了他一眼，然后俯下身子摸上面前过分纤细的腰身，再次将他的乳头纳入口中。  
特别怕痒的人总是比常人更加敏感些，Momo也不例外。中込太那没什么章法的抚摸亲吻竟也找到了他好几处敏感点，他瑟缩了几下，呼吸变得粗重了起来。  
不过按照他这样迟疑的速度不知道要做到什么时候，Momo喘了一会儿捧起他的头再次将嘴唇贴了上去，同时隔着内裤握住了他的性器。  
中込太肉眼可见的剧烈僵直了一下。  
在握上去的一瞬间，他就感觉到手中器官的热度一下子升高了。  
Momo差点笑出来。  
他捏着硬起来的性器慢条斯理地开始抚弄，连内裤都没给他脱下来，不过片刻，那根东西就已经硬得相当可观了。  
中込太被他弄得气喘连连，一双大眼睛里水光十足的。  
他有些不甘心，攥过Momo的肩膀一口咬在他的脖子上，一只手扯开已经散落下来的浴巾，也不甘示弱地握住了他的性器。  
他还伸出舌头舔了舔齿痕处。  
Momo喘出了一声有些尖锐的颤音。  
之前盘踞在脑海中的幻想又重新蹦了出来，那些旖旎的黏腻的不能为人道的画面在他脑中重新开始发酵，中込太在Momo持续不断的喘息中再一次一把握住了他的臀。  
然后顺着尾椎一路抚弄进了股缝中。  
他隐约记得片子中，接下来是应该润滑的。  
润……滑？  
中込太还正盘算着家里有什么东西可以充当润滑剂的功效，就被安全套撕开的声音唤回了注意力。  
他看见Momo将里面的橡胶薄膜取出来，然后用手指把上面的润滑剂揩了个干净。  
接着他就将那根湿淋淋的手指塞进了自己的身体里。  
这对于中込太来说实在是太过了。  
他觉得自己就像一块被淋了冷水的滚热的石头，此时正刺啦啦地往外冒着白烟。又觉得整颗大脑好像被什么沸滚的岩浆冲过，除了炙热什么都不剩了。  
Momo还跪在他的对面，半拧着身子扩张着自己，他皱着浓黑的眉毛垂着眼，不时地伸出舌头舔一舔干燥的嘴唇，几声喑哑的声音从鼻子里溢了出来。  
他的身体在日光灯下白得发光，皮肤上还挂着不知是水还是汗的液体。中込太经不住诱惑，凑上前去舔掉了那些水珠。  
他握住了Momo还塞在自己身体里的手。  
“嗯？”Momo疑惑地转过来去看他，汗水流过眼角，刺痛感使他不住地眨着眼睛。  
他把Momo的手一点一点从里面拉了出来，然后还没等他说话，就一举塞入了两根自己的手指。  
Momo慌忙之间一把抱住他的肩背，他缓了好久的呼吸，才慢慢适应了下来。  
“疼？”中込太试探性的弯了弯手指，他感觉抓住他后背的手指又紧了几分。  
“也，还好……你、慢点！”  
中込太先前没干过这事，唯一的知识还来源于前天看的碟片，他隐约记得男人身体里有个地方会特别有感觉，可又没把握这是不是为了效果而做出的夸张。  
姑且一试吧。  
Momo只觉得这人似乎在他身体里寻找什么似的特别仔细地到处抚弄，每一处肌理都不肯放过，他被折腾的后腰都软了，跪都快要跪不住。  
先前还嫌他动作太快，现在又盼着他再快一点，不要再这样折磨了。  
当中込太在塞进了三根手指之后，终于找到他想要找的部位并毫不知情地抵了上去。  
Momo一下子就尖叫出声了。  
他的声音现在听起来就像一块含化了一点儿的糖块，又粘稠又甜蜜，腻得不行。  
“你、呃嗯——”

真正把自己一点一点塞进去的时候，中込太还是显得急躁了。  
他们又拆了一只安全套，可是润滑剂似乎还是有点不够用，推进的过程有些干涩，两人都不是很好受。  
他一遍一遍亲吻着Momo的眉眼，双手紧紧搂着他的腰：“你，放松……一点。”  
Momo疼得闭上了眼睛，牙齿紧紧扣着自己的下唇，唇上血色渐褪。他连抱怨都是从牙缝里挤出来的：“怎么可……啊，可能放松……啊。”  
“你不是有过女朋友么。”说罢中込太才迟缓地吃起醋起来，又将下身往里顶了顶。  
Momo报复性地咬上他的肩膀：“女朋友。所以我哪来的，唔嗯，这种经验——啊！”  
他被中込太的动作作弄地好好一句话偏偏说成了三段才讲完，最后一个音还没来得及收尾，就被彻底挺进的动作搅得一下拔高了音调，甚至有一些微微的破音。  
这感觉实在是太奇怪了——身后那处被撑得极满，甚至还能感觉到被自己箍住的那根器官一下一下汩汩的搏动感。  
他深吸了一口气，下意识地想要蜷起身子。  
可在这样紧密的连接之下，随便什么动作都可以成为引线上的火星。Momo的动作连带着后穴不自觉的紧了一紧，中込太抽了一口气，按住他的小腹。  
“你别动了。”他的声音听起来像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样。  
可是不动更难受啊。  
Momo睁大了眼睛，扭了扭腰权当做无声的抗议。  
然后，呃，然后事情就超出他的掌控了。  
起先还有点余裕能嫌快嫌慢，但很快他就什么话都说不出来了。  
处男的爆发力真的是很可怕。  
他在中込太大力的抽插中头昏脑涨地想。  
果然当初给他准备超大包的抽纸是正确的。  
中込太逆着光伏于他上方，身形一颠一簸的，汗水不停的滴在他的脸上。  
他麦穗色的头发在这样的视角看起来格外蓬散，像是狮子头上发光的鬃毛。Momo看不清他的表情，只觉得身上这人整个气场都不一样了。  
鹿，有的时候也是可以变成狮子的啊。  
他的身体被打开成一个几乎是对折的姿势，膝盖都快碰上自己的耳朵了。  
耳边全是中込太哑着嗓子不停来回念叨他名字的声音。  
一会儿是武志，一会儿是Momo，两个名字翻来覆去的叫个不停，舍不得放开嘴一样。  
他随着顶弄的节奏不自觉的哼吟出声，嗓子里好像蹦入了火星，又热又痒又疼，可每每身体里那个坚硬的器官顶上隐藏着的腺体时，还是会不由自主地尖叫出来。  
如今，Momo已经全然无力去考虑现在自己的声音究竟是什么样的了。  
最后呻吟着射出来的时候，他才发觉自己的脸上早就满是眼泪了。

中込太半搂半抱地将软成一滩的Momo拖进了浴室。  
他将他放进了水温正好的浴缸中，小心的程度有些过了，像是在照顾一个玻璃娃娃。  
幸好Momo先前已经洗过一轮，身上除了汗水和精液之外也没什么别的脏东西，不用特意去清洗。  
浴室里蒸汽袅袅冉冉，中込太皱着脸一副自责又为难的表情。  
“喂。”被塞进浴缸里的人嗓子哑得惊人，他张口之后似乎把自己也吓到了，咳嗽了两声才继续说话。“你帮我来冲一下吧，我累。”  
他一副颐指气使的大爷模样。  
中込太抬眼看了他一眼，看见了他身上的斑斑红印，耳朵又红了。  
他拖着脚步，有些尴尬又缓慢地走向浴缸，还没等他真正靠近，Momo就伸出双手将他勾住了。  
他皱着脸，一副费了好大的力气的模样。  
“你之前不是说，只和宠物恋人和家人同住来着？”  
“现在我不想做宠物了。”  
他嘿嘿笑了两声，把湿漉漉的脑袋蹭进了中込太的颈窝。  
“我做你的恋人吧。”

**最终回·倒带**

时间回到小内将那盘传说中的碟交给Momo的那天上午。

顺平一脸神秘地抱着什么东西，将Momo拉到休息室的一个角落里。  
他一脸讨好的笑容：“武志，我们是朋友吧。”  
“不是。”Momo敏锐地察觉到了些什么，回答得分外干脆。  
“诶？！你明明还对我说过我爱你！”  
他嫌弃地瞥了顺平一眼，最终还是软下了态度：“说吧，你怎么了。”  
“我想请你帮个忙。”  
“嗯。”  
“我，那个，喜欢留美。”  
“我知道。”  
“但是留美喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“你反正也不喜欢留美，就……”  
“干脆点，想让我干什么？”  
顺平扯出一个讨好的笑容，装模作样地扭捏了一下，从怀里抽出来一盘碟片。  
碟片封面印着两个裸露的男人和一大堆马赛克。  
“我想请你把这个带在身上，然后‘不小心地’给留美看见。这样她就肯定不会再对你念念不放了。”  
“哈？”Momo接过那盘乱七八糟的光碟，往顺平的头上狠狠一敲，“你的脑子里都在想什么啊？而且你哪来的这种东西。”  
“拜托啦武志，这是我能想到最能断绝一个人对另一个人爱慕的方法了。你就帮帮我吧，算我欠你好大一个人情？”他弯着身子合十了双手，满腔的诚恳就要漫出来了。  
Momo捏着这个光盘的一角，皱着脸思考了好久。  
“好吧。”他同意了，带着一脸的为难和嫌弃。  
顺平一下子蹦起来搂住了他的脖子：“啊武志，我果然好爱你，你真是个好人啊。”  
他毫不犹豫地将顺平从身上摘了下来。

本来今天该一直到晚上九点才下班，可想到明天要去高崎参加甄选，Momo跑去和小老板请了个假，准备回去睡觉。  
刚一出门就和匆匆赶来的小内撞了个满怀。  
“斑比，斑比。”他拿着什么东西气喘吁吁。  
“斑比今天还没来哦。”  
听了这话，小内为难地挠了挠透。他低头看了看手上拿着的东西又抬眼看了看Momo，突然眼前一亮。  
他把手里的东西往Momo怀里一塞：“交给斑比。”  
然后转身就拉着一个女孩子跑了。  
诶，连小内都有女朋友了啊。  
Momo一脸欣慰。他拆开了这包东西外面包着的黑色塑料袋，看清了里面的内容，一下子笑了起来。  
这还真是，够巧的啊。  
明明都已经到夏天了……  
他看了看手上拿着的这盘东西，又从包里拿出了顺平上午交给他的那盘东西。把两盒碟片交叠着握在一只手上，Momo露出了一个微笑。  
此刻正遇上交通拥堵的中込太，不知何故，打了一个喷嚏。  
感冒了？  
他揉了揉鼻子。

**倒带结束**

中込太正窝在野球狂之诗的沙发上，偷偷摸摸地打量着穿梭在餐桌之间的Momo，时不时露出一两个傻笑。  
他的这个症状已经持续了好几天了。  
小渊还挺担心的。他觉得中込太的不正常就是从自己借碟片给他开始的，可是又实在是想不出这碟片到底哪里能给他这么大的刺激。每天都过得非常自责。  
突然的，风铃一阵巨响，大门被非常暴力地打开了。  
Momo那位个子小小的女性好友拽着他那个竹竿朋友气势汹汹地冲进了店里。  
“武志！”她大吼一声，中气十足，却在Momo回头看向她之后泄去了一半的气势。  
她死死盯着Momo看了好久，最终冲上前去用空着的那只手攥上Momo的手腕，左手右手各拉着一个男青年，雷厉风行地消失在了店门口。  
店里的人看得目瞪口呆。  
“你表弟连朋友都好厉害呢。”小老板凑来他身边说。

留美将Momo和顺平拉到一个隐蔽的角落，忍了又忍，最终还是往顺平的脚上狠狠踩了一脚，转头一脸愤愤不平地朝Momo控诉。  
“他竟然说你是同性恋。”  
“哦，是么。”Momo抬起眼看向站在留美背后的顺平。他此时龇牙咧嘴面目狰狞，一半是疼的，一半是在使眼色。  
“什么叫‘哦，是么’，你都不辩解的么？”留美看起来气极了，连眼眶都有些微微发红。  
“辩解啊……”他意味深长地看着顺平，看着他暗示的动作幅度越来越大，满脸都是的真挚的祈求，终于善心大发，不再戏弄他。  
“我没什么可辩解的。他说的是实话。”  
“哈？！”留美更生气了，“我不信，你一定是在骗我。”  
Momo歪着头看了她一会儿，让他们俩呆在这儿别动，转身就跑回了店里。  
然后拉着一个中込太又跑了回来。  
被拉出来的中込太一脸莫名其妙不懂事态发展。  
“是真的。”Momo说，“我可没骗你。”  
然后他就钻进中込太的怀里，给了他一个挺长的亲吻。  
留美的脸都绿了。  
她看了看一脸吃惊但很快沉浸其中的中込太和同样震惊但似乎震惊的地方和自己不太对的顺平，跺了跺脚，转身就跑。  
“喂，留美！”顺平拔腿就去追留美。在跑开之前他转过身子拍了拍Momo的肩膀，一脸的敬佩：“没想到你为了我牺牲这么大，太感动了，我一定会好好报答你的。”  
“拜拜~”Momo笑脸盈盈地冲着那两个飞速消失的背影挥了挥手。  
“这到底是怎么回事。”而全程处在状况外的中込太依旧没有搞清楚究竟发生了什么。  
“嗯——怎么回事呢？”Momo没骨头似的靠在他的肩上，“大概是，做件好事，再顺便秀个恩爱？”  
“啊？”  
“总之没什么啦。”  
Momo挂住中込太的脖子，凑上前再一次亲了上去。

Fin.


End file.
